Specialty pigments have been developed for use in security applications, such as anti-counterfeiting devices printed on banknotes, packaging of high-value items, seals for containers, and even for direct application to commercial items. For example, the U.S. twenty-dollar Federal Reserve Note currently uses optically variable ink. The number “20” printed in the lower-right corner of the face of the note changes color as the viewing angle changes. This is an overt anti-counterfeiting device. The color-shifting effect is not reproducible by ordinary color photocopiers, and someone receiving a note can observe whether it has the color-shifting security feature to determine the note's authenticity.
Other high-value documents and objects use similar measures. For example, iridescent pigments or diffractive pigments are used in paints and inks that are applied directly to an article, such as a stock certificate, passport, original product packaging, or to seals that are applied to an article. Security features that are more difficult to counterfeit are desirable as counterfeiters continue to become more sophisticated.
One anti-counterfeiting approach uses microscopic symbols on multi-layer color-shifting pigment flakes. The symbols are formed on at least one of the layers of the multi-layer color-shifting pigment flakes by a local change of an optical property(s), such as reflectivity. The multi-layer color-shifting pigment flakes generally include a Fabry Perot-type structure having an absorbing layer separated from a reflective layer by a spacer layer. The reflective layer is typically a layer of metal, which renders the pigment flake essentially opaque. If a large portion of these types of pigment flakes are mixed with other pigment, the resultant color might be significantly different from the pigment, and if too few of these flakes are mixed with other pigment, they might be difficult to find.
Another technique uses epoxy-encapsulated shaped flakes of polyethylene terephthalate (“PET”). A reflective layer is deposited on a roll of PET, and then the PET is cut into pieces. The flakes are coated or encapsulated with epoxy to improve the durability of the reflective layer. These flakes are available in a variety of shapes, such as square, rectangle, hexagon, and “apostrophe,” and a selection of reflective metallic tints, such as silver, pewter, gold, and copper. However, the epoxy layer and the relatively thick PET substrate (which typically has a minimum thickness of about 13 microns (0.5 mils) for use in vacuum deposition processes) result in a relatively thick flake, typically greater than 14 microns. Unfortunately, such a thick flake is not desirable for use in covert applications where the thickness is substantially greater than the base pigment. Similarly, such thick flakes do not flow well in inks, and create lumps in paint. When paint includes a thick flake that creates a rough surface, a relatively thick clear topcoat is typically applied over the rough surface.
It is desirable to mark objects with covert anti-counterfeiting devices that overcome the limitations of the techniques discussed above.